A Glee Reunion!
by Redheadthegreat
Summary: after 4 years of being apart, Mr.Shue just cant stand to be away from his favorite glee clubbers! and when kurt and blaine come to the reunion, they have a big surprise for their fellow glee clubbers!


hey guys! so this is my first glee fanfic and so please leave reviews. if you see any mistakes, please let me know and i will fix them. if you think i should change anything in this or if you have any constructive criticism, please let me know and i will make those changes to the story too as best as i can. thanks so much for looking and i hope you guys enjoy! love you guys!

~Red

Disclaimer- i WISH i had the rights to the glee franchise and characters, but sadly, i don't...

-GLEE!-

Facebook time!

Will Shuester: ATTENTION! all glee clubbers from the graduating class of 2011, all of you need to come back to McKinley high for a 4 year reunion! All of you HAVE to come, and I know your all on Facebook because I have all of you as friends, so don't ignore this!

Posted 7 minutes ago, 12 people like this

Comments:

Rachel Berry Hudson: OMG! So excited!

7 people like this

Mercedes Jones: I agree!

2 people like this

Finn Hudson:same here!

Sam...: I can't wait to see you all again!

Mike Chang: Tina and I will be there!

Brittany S. Pierce: yay! I can't to show you all my new smartness and mad skillz!

5 people like this

Kurt Hummel Anderson: same ole britanny. Oh and I am sooo excited im going to faint! Is it alright if I bring Blaine, and one more surprise guest?

11 people like this

Will Shuester: sure why not?

Noah "puck" Puckerman: whoop de whoop!

Santana Lopez: yeah yeah!

Quinn Fabray: I am smiling so hard right now my cheeks hurt!

4 people like this

Artie Abrams: were gonna bring the house down!

Lauren Zizes Puckerman: preach it wheels! I love you all! Can't wait!

Will Shuester: ok, so everyone, Were all gonna meet at McKinley at 2:00pm on may 22nd in the choir room ok? Like this status if you understand, and are coming.

13 people like this

Will Shuester: ok. Awesome. and Kurt... congrats!

11 people like this

Rachel Berry Hudson: oh my Gosh Kurt! Your so amazing! I am so proud!

9 people like this

Noah "puck" Puckerman: Attah boy!

Finn Hudson: that's my bro!

Mercedes Jones: KURTTTTTTTT! Yay! Why haven't you told me sooner? Anyways, I'm so proud! I certainley raised you right.

6 people like this

Kurt Hummel Anderson: wait, what? What did I do that is making you so proud?

Quinn Fabray: go onto the Internet home page (yahoo, google, msn, whatevs) and check out the head liner.

10 people like this

Kurt Hummel Anderson: ok let me go check...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt Hummel Anderson: OH MY LADY GAGA! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW COME ALL OF YOU KNEW THIS AND I DIDN'T? well, anyways, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

12 people like this

Blaine Hummel Anderson: gee whiz guys, thanks. It was supposed to be a SURPRISE! the cast and I were all gonna take him out to dinner and tell him.

Noah "puck" Puckerman: ...

Rachel Berry Hudson: ...

Quinn Fabray: oh. Sorry Blaine. We didn't know!

11 people like this

Will Shuester: sorry Blaine.

Blaine Hummel Anderson: it's ok guys. But now Kurt is screaming and jumping all over the room and is practically in joyful hysterics. This is a kodak moment I have video taped and I will bring to the reunion.

11 people like this.

Will Shuester: ok guys, well, I guess I'll see you all in one week!

13 people like this.

/GLEE!/

Kurt Hummel Anderson: BEST. DAY. OF. MY. LIFE. first, I find out I'm getting back together with my family ( my glee club) and then I find out I was just nominated for 2 Tony awards... YEAHHHHHH!

Posted 3 minutes ago. 987 people like this

Comments:

Mercedes Jones: I'm so proud of you! We all are! Like rachel said... We raised you so well! And CALL ME! NOWWWW!

11 people like this.

Kurt Hummel Anderson: yes mam!

Rachel Berry Hudson: yay! I always knew you would be nominated for a Tony! Well, actually, TWO Tonys!

Finn Hudson: I can't believe my brother is a broadway star and double Tony nominee!

Santana Lopez: that's my Kurt! Right there!

Britanny: yay dolphin!

Mike Chang: Tina and I are super asain happy for you!

Noah -Puck- Puckerman: I always knew you'd end up somewhere in the spotlight!

Artie Abrams: Preach it!

Lauren Zizes: I agree with Puck!

Quinn Fabray: same!

Sam...: dido!

Will Shuester: I am the proudest teacher on earth right now! You came all the way from singing , to getting nominated for 2 Tonys you bound to win! I'm honored to have had you as a student!

Kurt Hummel Anderson: I love you guys! I couldn't have done it without you all! And ... I am so proud to have been your student! Your the one who got me here! You are the BEST teacher EVERRR! And you touched us all really. We all got somewhere, and we couldn't have don't it without you. You will always have a special place in my heart, and every ones.

13 people like this

Will Shuester: I love you guys!

Noah -puck- Puckerman: we love you too ...Wow this is becoming sickeningly sappy.

12 people like this

Rachel Berry Hudson: wow. I thought I'd never hear that from Noah, well the love part, the sickeningly sappy part was expected, but we do love you ! You have been with us through all of our hard times, and you were always supporting us, and we always supported one another! And I love you all!

11 people like this

Will Shuester: *blushes*

Santana Lopez: exactly the result we were after!

9 people like this

Lauren Zizes: ok, guys, let's try and save our chatter for when we reunite ok?

Britanny S. Pierce: I'm down with it.

Mike Chang: ok

Finn Hudson: cool

Mercedes Jones: ok cool.

Quinn Fabray: ok.

Kurt Hummel Anderson: ok. Plus this will be great because we only have 2 more weeks left, and...this will stop you guys from BLOWING UP MY NOTIFICATIONS!

Artie Abrams: ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~glee!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

so how'd yall like it? PLEASE! review!


End file.
